


Omega project

by animewriter



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Forced Feminization, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, advanced aging, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Cloud finds himself forced to under go a series of experiments to help birth the legendary Key to the promised Land..Sora tries to find out just what his purpose is .while dealing with a possible end of the world,
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, barret wallace/Leslie Kyle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"How can you know if you will even like the sky? YOU haven't ever seen it." Ten year old Xehanort replied as he moved a chess piece forward.

"I don't know..i guess its just a feeling. I mean it has to be more interesting then these metal ceiling..Can you just imagine what the open world is like..SO freeing with nothing to stop you" Eraqus said surely moving another one forward. "I heard some of the adults say that they are going to find a promised land..DO you think its true?"

"Why would the adults lie? If they say there is some mako enriched promised land..then there must be. I bet that place has really pretty sky" He grinned at his friend.

"Do you think it's possible..that someday we will get out of here and actually see it?" Eragus asked eagerly.

"If you really want to .I will make it happen. "The white haired child declared. "We will get out of here and I will find that promised land for you. "

The smaller child smiled back wide giggling. "Okay I'm counting on you"

11 years later

21 Year old Xehanort frowned as he patted his boyfriends back as he dry heaved into the toilet. 11 years later and they were still stuck in Shinra's testing facilities..He hadn't gotten any closer to helping his now lover out of Midgar. Instead 19 year old Eraqus was stuck undergoing the latest round of tests .

Professor Hojo looked over his notes as he stood next to his aides who were observing the pair. "These tests confirm it..We have done it." he grinned. "President Shinra is going to be giving me that promotion for sure." He sneered as he placed a hand on the glass focusing on Eraqus who was currently rubbing his stomach which had a big bump. "The texts from the promised land were right. We have created our first Omega."

"We are one step closer to the promised land." one of the aides said surely.

30 Years later...

"Make sure your safe.." Claudia frowned. "try to not get hurt.." she warned running a hand thru Cloud's messy hair.

"I won't mom" Cloud frowned trying to assure her. "Trust me..I wont let you down. I will end up being the best soldier out there. A Hero Just like Sephiroth" He grinned impishly. His mother smiled fondly handing him a bag. "I'm sure you will."

The 15 year old waved goodbye before joining some other eager cadets on the train. He was just about to fully board when he heard his old Tifa call out his name. He turned and smiled giving the girl a wave before stepping on board.

President Shinra looked over the many hopeful soldiers who were training. He looked on unimpressed as his son seemed a little bit more interested as he looked over the crowd taking note of a weaker one falling over and snorting amused. His father glanced his way with an eyebrow raised. "See something interesting?"

"Let's just say i think i may have found someone for the omega project." He informed nodding towards where a sheepish cloud was helped up by another cadet.

"Well he certainly is no soldier." The president informed. He turned towards his assistant and nodded in his direction. "Go get Sam and tell him to take him to Madam M and Andrea in district the wallmart district. Have them prepare him. " He ordered. His assistant bowed low before going to do as ordered.

Meanwhile Zack Flair was complaining to Tseng. "Are you sure there are no missions for me..I'm so bored" He complained.

"Why don't you go somewhere else and bother them.." Tseng sighed looking over his paperwork. "IF there are no jobs there are no jobs" he said simply. "Be glad everything is going so well that you aren't needed."

"I guess" Zack frowned stretching. "Still how am i supposed to prove myself or raise in ranks if no one gives me a job" he sighed.

"Be careful what you ask for." Tseng warned making the younger male confused. Zack opened his mouth to protest when another entered the room. He turned to see another Soldier Terra enter.

"Professor Hojo sent me to talk to you.." He glanced over at zack and frowned. "Alone."

Zack grumbled leaving them alone.

"Well what does he want?" Tseng frowned tapping a pen on his desk. "It better be important."

"He needs more test subjects for the Jenova project. President Shinra wants more advanced soldiers made and we need more code alphas for that." He informed stone faced.

Tseng glanced at the door before getting up. "I have some men for you"


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud protested as he was shoved handcuffed out of the carriage. "I didn't do anything..." Cloud protested as he tried to wiggle free only to get shoved to the ground.

"Hey don't damage him. We need him in perfect condition. "Chocobo Sam scolded the two workers before looking cloud over. "Good no scratches" he sighed relieved. "Listen kid..you need to stop fighting..this can go smoothly or it can go really bad..and trust me . You don't want it to go bad" he warned.

"WHy am i here...?" Cloud asked upset.

"Why? Because your unlucky that's all" Sam sighed. "Now be good and listen and if you do well..then hopefully you wont attract Corneo" he warned before nodding at the men to lead him away. Cloud soon found himself at a massage parlor and being lead to a private room. He was made to sit down and waited nervously unsure of what was going to happen as he was set free. "Take off your clothes" One of the men ordered.

Recalling the other mans words he obediently undressed covering his penis nervously his face reddening as the two men snickered at the size. "I'm..still growing.." he defended red faced.

"Such children" An elgant woman in a kimono sighed coming in. "Well let me see what we have here" She hummed tapping her fan lightly against her chin as she circled the boy before making him lower his hand to study him up close making him uncomfortable. "Don't be so shy boy. You wont be having those for much longer anyway" She dismissed before studying him from behind.

"Have..what..?" Cloud asked wide eyed but was ignored.

"Yes..he is promising." Madam M said nodding in approval. "It is going to take some work..but i believe he will make a beautiful Omega...he will need to lose some of this muscle and of course..those useless things...waxing will be needed. "She listed as she wrote some things down before turning to one of the men. "Send word to Xehanort that he will have a new omega soon. Just give us .." She paused looking him over. "6 months to prepare and train him."

"Yes Madam" The man nodded giving a bow.

"I will have our doctor snip him tonight. Best get that over with first." Madam M hmmed as an assistant came and knocked Cloud out. "Let's get this done with.." she sighed.

Zack bounced on his feet as he eagerly waited in line with a bunch of soldiers who were chosen. "I heard we are going to get a serious promotion. " he explained eagerly. "I can't wait to see what it is."

"You are an idiot aren't you" One of the men asked raising an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"This is the Shinra experimentation building..We are all screwed."

"Maybe they just want to give us some cool upgrades" Zack said optimistically. "I heard top soldier Sephiroth had some upgrades and now he is their poster boy"

"Speaking of the devil..." One behind him murmured as none other then Sephiroth walked past them not even glancing their way. They all stared in awe and envy as he made his way up the stairs.

Sephiroth huffed annoyed as he made his way to the lab where Xehanort was waiting for him. "I heard you need me." He frowned crossing his arms.

"Yes..I have something very important for you. We are progressing on the the next phase of the Omega project. As you know the first omega..sadly didn't fair well." he trailed off with a sad sigh glancing towards a series of tubes before forcing a smile and looking back. "However we have been able to translate some more of the ancient texts and we believe we may have figured out the right equations. " He explained.

"IF you think im going to agree to be an omega.." he started to say outraged only to be interrupted by Xehanort who was quick to assure him. "We need a select group of powerful soldiers to become alphas. " He informed. "Originally in the first round..It was just me however this time with the new one i believe the best way to ensure we get the Key..we need to have multiple partners for our Omegas. You are our most likely candidate of course..but i need a few more..I would like you to select the others who make it past."

"How many Omegas do you plan to have?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just two One is already ready and the other is being prepared now." He replied. " We need ideally around 5 alphas to lay with both."

"Let me see the omegas and i will decide if i participate ..I will however for sure select the other alpha candidates" he assured smoothly.

...

Cloud groaned as he woke up only to feel his lower half was sore. He groggily sat up and pulled back his covers only to scream shrilly at his bandaged lower half which was now clearly missing some important parts that he had before. The door opened and an annoyed lean spiky silver haired male stepped in. "Give it a rest. I'm trying to sleep" The silver haired boy complained.

"My...balls are gone" He explained nearly hyperventilating.

"Yea so are mine and you don't see me crying" the other boy huffed. "Now go back to sleep your gonna need as much as rest as you can before Andrea comes. "

"...what's going on..?" Cloud asked confused and upset.

"Listen..Cloud right?" he asked getting a nod. "You are apart of an experiment. They are turning you into an omega."

"I thought..Omegas were a myth.." Cloud protested.

"Well not anymore.."The other snorted. "I mean i'm one and soon so will you be."

"Who..are you?" Cloud asked wide eyed.

"Name's Omega 3 but my real name is Leslie Kyle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you want cloud to end up with?


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud barely had any time to heal before Madam M and Andrea had started giving him treatments. Strange shots and pills were forced on him as his new teacher Andrea instructed him in a new etiquette and forcing him to lose weight and even wear a corset to change his figure more. The pills and shots changed him from the inside and out..

The teen noticed his nipples growing bigger. His voice changed slightly and his now shriveled penis became small and useless. No longer able to even be of use. Further denouncing what little manhood he had left. At least Andrea was nice to him..unlike Professor Hojo was on his frequent visits. Cloud winced as he was forced to turn his head to the side as The professor examined him before leaning in and taking a sniff.

"The sweet scene is coming in" Hojo said pleased running a hand along his neck making Cloud shiver. He turned to Madam M. "I think he is about ready. " He informed. "I will prepare the Alphas. Send Both Omegas over in three days time. We already have one omega over there but we need new ones...the other one can't seem to give us anymore. " he sighed. "Plus his toddler is hardly promising. Now this one..." He pauses staring at Cloud almost hungrily. "This one I Hypothesize will give us the key for sure."

"if you need a key so bad...go get a locksmith" Cloud sassed making Hojo snort amused. "YOU still have some fight left in you. Good." he said pleased. "I hope you fight as long as you can"

Rude patted his two year old twin sons Axel and Lea messy red hair before looking over at his pacing boyfriend. "Calm down" Rude sighed getting up. "Getting upset wont help."

"This is ridiculous! I am a member of the turks" Reno scowled. "I have done my time..They should let me fight again." He scowled as Lea watched his dad pace blankly sucking on his thumb. "I didn't even want to be part of the Omega Project. DO you know how much pain I was in giving birth to not one but two kids. Twins! But nooo they want me to continue on the project and whats worse they are bringing in more alphas..No one else is gonna touch me like that" Reno ranted.

"Tseng promised us..we were not going to have to worry about it." Rude reminded. "There are new Omegas coming in to replace you."

"Good let them suffer." Reno scowled. "I hope they suffer ten times more"

Rude sighed leaning in and kissing his cheek as he let him vent. It seemed he would have to watch the kids again..His boyfriend was too unstable to be trusted for now.

Cloud and Leslie Kyle found themselves lead away by a new worker named Johnny. Cloud scowled finding him annoying as he rambled on about some mystery girl he had a crush on back in sector 7. "Can you shut up maybe for just a minute" Cloud complained as he tried to get comfortable in his bonds.

"Eh? I get it your just jealous" Johnny laughed clueless. "It's fine. Someday you will find someone to love" He said obliviously.

Leslie Kyle stared at him incredulously as Cloud frowned looking away choosing instead to ignore him. He had little patience to deal with stupidity. Time passed slowly and eventually he was lead out and secretly lead into the back of the Shinra Building.

Sephiroth observed from behind a two way mirror as Cloud and Leslie were forced into the the new room they would be living in.

"Well?" Xehanort asked Him as he stood next to him also observing the two newly formed omegas.

They watched as Cloud climbed up a pipe that was in there and tried in vain to open the barred window before jumping down with grace and pacing. Leslie meanwhile stood staring impassively at nothing. "I will join the project." Sephiroth decided before walking off to join the other alphas.

Xehanort grinned as he walked over to a vat that had a young looking black haired male suspended in mako. He ran his hand along the glass pleased. "Soon Eraquis ..soon" he vowed lovingly. "Father" A voice said behind him . He turned and saw His only surviving son Terra standing behind him with a worried frown.

"Terra ..my son" Xehanort frowned running a hand along his sons deceivingly youthful face. "Why are you here..I thought I told you to work with the Turks for now..I Don't want you getting wrapped up in this project." He fretted.

"I don't see why..can't i help? IF this will help Dad..then why can't I?" Terra frowned. "I'm strong...and i'm a second Generation Alpha..I could be the one to sire the Key..you don't know." He protested.

"I will not have your body further experimented on..Your Dad wouldn't want that..He wanted you to live a normal life...free of this lab..At least with The Turks you can travel freely, see the outside world." Xehanort frowned. "You need not bloody your hands like i am. These Omegas...they dont have a choice in their new life..just like Your dad didn't..Do you realize what you would be doing these poor boys?" He asked pointedly.

Terra nodded in understanding. "Still..I would do anything to help bring Dad back" Terra frowned "Please let me help somehow.."

Xehanort sighed conflicted glancing back at his suspended lover. "If you must help...you can be my assistant..but thats all im allowing." He gave in.

"I won't let you down Father." Terra nodded determined.

Terra helped Professor Hojo and his father prep the selected alphas filling them with hormone mako infused shots guaranteed to put them in a rut. Sephrioth barely reacted to his shot as he turned to Professor Hojo. "Screw me over further and i will end you. " He warned the professor who seemed unbothered by the threat.

"Just relax and let the medicine work Dog" Professor Hojo smirked patting his cheek only to get a growl in warning. "Well we know the treatment is working..Your certainly becoming more animalistic." He noted pleased.

Terra frowned almost envious that they were all giving the option to do this. He moved onto Zack who was tense as his now red glowing mako fueled eyes stared hungrily forward. "This one is ready" he noted. Professor Hojo made sure his bonds were secure before turning to Terra. "Take him to the first room with the blonde Omega. He can be his first mate and break him in." He informed before turning to Sephiroth and a criminal they had captured named Squall the other two final alpha that survived the treatment. "Those two can be put with the silver haired one. Have them duke it out..after a bit we will switch." He ordered before excusing himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has Rape so while it is in the tags i figured i would mention it anyway since some people prefer that. You can skip this chapter if you need to. Its just them conciving their first set of kids.

Cloud stared distrustfully at Zack as he entered the room staggering . The door shut quickly behind them as Zack sniffed the air before zeroing in on Cloud. "You..smell..amazing" He growled as his eyes flashed from mako infused blue to a bright Red.

"Stay..away" Cloud stuttered scared as he backed up. Zack frowned almost whining as he moved away from him. He moved quickly closing the distance as he sat on top of him sniffing his neck again lustfully. He scowled as he noticed the loose shirt on him before tearing it away and then removing the pants much to Clouds protest.

The staff watched stone faced observing as a now rabid Zack pinned Cloud down and started to try to thrust into him animalistically not unlike a dog in heat. He growled as Cloud tried to move away in protest scared. HE clawed at the ground only to cry out again in pain as Zack managed to get all the way in.

Cloud Yoweled in pain as his body moved with the force of each thrust. He whimpered as the thrusts became more desperate trying almost every angle before his eyes widened as it hit the perfect spot and he cried out in pleasure. He groaned unable to truly cum thanks to his shriveled useless dick . TO his surprise though he felt himself building up a strange feeling in his lower stomach before to his horror He felt himself gushing from his dick filled hole. It...was embarrassing but also it felt so amazing..it took him a moment to realize he had in a way just came. He didn't have time to dwell on it as zack bit him roughly as he thrusted a little longer before he filled him over filling him before finally letting go of his neck as he collapsed on him exhausted.

Cloud laid weakly under him unable to move. He had only an hour if that to rest before Zack would start up again..this continued for a whole day only stopping for short breaks or if food was shoved in thru a slot.

"He seems to be imprinting on him" Hojo observed watching as Cloud obediently crawled into his lap without much resistance and was hand fed some food from the tray no longer seeming to notice or care that he was naked. Zack smiled pleased giving him another bite before hungrily kissing him. Pleased at their animalistic state Hojo made a few notes before turning to one of his asistants. "Now tear them apart and open the secret door to let the other two in." He ordered.

"But...if they are imprinting...wouldn't this be bad for the omega's development. " One of the men asked unsure.

"Did i stutter?" Hojo asked exasperated. The men looked at each other before reluctantly going in. Hojo watched carefullly observing as Cloud whined in protest as he was roughly pulled off a growling Zack as a door opened revealing a bruised and broken Leslie Kyle still laying under both Sephiroth and Squall. They turned startled to see the other two suddenly in view.

A more composed but still drugged Sephiroth was the first to react. He let go of his broken toy to go investigate the new one already bored of the fellow silver haired omega. Squall frowned lingering instead with Leslie. The men grabbed Zack and forced him on the other side with Leslie before forcing Squall to join the other side much to his annoyance. Cloud scowled as he was forced over to the two new men before looking down and noticing Sephiroth's penis and gulped.

No..way was that going to fit..

Cries and screams rang out as he was pierced with not one..but two dicks this time.

Terra heard the tortured cries and flinched before looking to his dad. "Is...all this really necessary?"

"I warned you it wasn't going to be pretty...this is why i didn't want you to be apart of this" Xehanort informed bluntly. "Hojo is in charge..and he is ruthless."

This treatment continued for a couple months..before both Omegas were officially knocked up..It was time for the next phase..of this first batch of test Children.


	5. Chapter 5

Leslie and Cloud gave birth only 6 months later. The babies were taken from them much to their distress. "Both boys.." Hojo noticed as he looked them over. "Nurse take the samples..as promised we need to make sure we know the fathers of each baby." He ordered as the blonde freckled one started to. "Whose baby is this?" He made a face annoyed.

The nurse checked the tag on the babys wrist. "It's Omega 3's sir."

"DO him first..I want to know who his father is.." he huffed. The nurses nodded and took a dna test before coming back. "Its Sephiroth's sir. " She informed.

"Hard to believe such a weakling could come from him" Hojo hummed as he gave the baby a shot making it cry harder. "Hand the baby back to his mother while i take care of the other. "He instructed before tending to the black haired baby. "There is no mistake over whose child this is." He said as he examined the wide eyed black haired baby boy.

Cloud was relieved when he was handed his baby boy back. He carefully cradled the baby close urging him to feed. He ignored the other omega now housing with him to focus on his own son. " Shh...it's okay..im here ...mommy is here Prompto..." Cloud soothed his newborn. The baby finally stopped crying and started to drink hungrily.

The moment he started to feed him he felt the last shred of manhood in him fade away. HE felt himself start to change inside. He began to hum rocking the baby gently. not really focusing on anything else. Leslie watched on edge worried before his son was finally handed over. outside sephiroth and Zack now more stable mentally watched feeling torn inside.

"What will..happen to them?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Your son will be raised and teted to see if he has the ability we are looking for. "

"He is just a baby." he protested upset. "My...son is just a baby."

"He wont be for long. We gave them a faster growth rate. We don't have time to wait." Hojo informed coolly. "You will be having more soon enough. As payment im sure we can let you..keep one provided they aren't of use to us. "

Zack moved to protest but Sephiroth held him back.

"We will be able to see our children at least?" Sephiroth asked dryly.

"IF you want. We wont stop you but you will be needed for more treatments and of course sire more..Now that we know you two are compatible. We will accept no less. " he glanced over to Leon who was currently glaring at them and handcuffed. "You..on the other hand disappoint me..YOu better not fail us next time"

"This isn't right" Leon protested. "What you are doing to us..to them..its not right."

"What are you upset for? You don't even have a child." Sephiroth said calmly.

"That's not the point" Leon protested.

"Go take him back to his room..Give him another dose. We need him ready for the next breeding session." Hojo said dismissively. "SInce you two are successful you will be getting privileges." He informed. "Starting with seeing the children" he said allowing them to go in. The two omegas tensed seeing them come in. Sephiroth stepped forward smoothly before reaching expectantly for his first born son. "He is perfect" he informed smoothly as the blonde baby looked at him wide eyed.

Cloud reluctantly handed the baby over. "Prompto.."

"Hm?" Sephiroth asked raising an eyebrow.

"His...name is Prompto" Cloud said quietly.

"I see..That's a very good name. Prompto Crescent" Sephiroth declared proudly as a nervous Zack hovered by Leslie.

"If you are going to take him..take him" he grunted annoyed at his hovering. Zack nodded gently taking the little baby.

"mind if i name him?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Do..whatever you want.." Leslie frowned detached. "But don't think there is something between us.." he warned

"OF..course not.." Zack nodded in understanding. "...I really am..sorry...i..wasn't myself.." He apologized. "im..sorry..for any future things that will happen."

"It's fine...i knew what was going to happen" Leslie informed dryly.

Zack nodded and focused on the baby. "I'm...going to name you Noctis Fair..Noctis..i'm..so sorry..I will do what i can..for you..i promise." he vowed. Noctis blinked in response before yawning lazily.

The babies grew at an alarming rate and withing only two months they already looked like they were about two. They were monitored closely and tested for intelligence as well as skills. Their personalities were also quickly showing.

Noctis was more solemn and reserved. He was studious though and already reading at a third grade level. Meanwhile Prompto was more talkative and preferred playing to books. He didn't seem to have any notable skills yet and the doctors were already starting to suspect that he wasn't going to be that useful and focused more time on Noctis then him.

Due to that he got to spend more time with his mother and his father whenever he had time to stop by. Noctis meanwhile wasn't as close or bonded with his mom but loved his dad and stuck to him like glue whenever he was around. Soon they were considered old enough that it was time for them to start again. Apprentice Evan was charged with taking care of Prompto and Noctis much to his annoyance.

"I should be observing these tests and learning..but instead i keep ending up on baby sitter duty" Evan scowled biting his finger nail annoyed.

"Mister Evan..can we play?" Prompto asked with a pout rocking on the back of his feet bored.

"Sure whatever..Go play over there.." he scowled leaning against the makeshift playroom. "Just don't bother me" HE looked down to his left and saw Noctis still staring at him. "Go play with him."he scoffed unnerved by the child. The child frowned before leaving to go pick up a toy top as he joined his friend.

outside a cell a growling nearly Feral Leon was snapping at the assistants who tried to get near.

"What is the problem?" Xehanort demanded.

"He wont come out..he refuses to take part in the study again.." One of them said helplessly.

"Is he now?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "An alpha is saying no to breeding while in a forced heat...Impossible." He leaned in closer to examine Leon. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed how lucid he was. "I see...Your resistance is really strong..impressive."

"What do we do the other two are starting to resist too?"

"Keep him in there..keep up the treatments..no..double the mako treatments." Xehanort informed "He may not be ready now but he will be the next breeding session." he said surely. "You three..go force the other two in give them an extra dose of aphrodisiacs. We are behind schedule already." He barked.

Cloud and Leslie frowned seeing the drooling and drugged Zack and Sephiroth stumble inside. Their eyes glowed an eerie red. It was unnerving even Leslie was scared and backed up. That..was the wrong move to make. An Horny Sephiroth moved quickly pouncing on him baring his teeth. Leslie kyle screamed in pain as teeth clamped down hard biting deep into his shoulder already humping crazily.

Cloud noticed Zack getting closer to him. "Zack..please..don't..."Cloud pleaded. "Not like this.." He had grown to love Zack in the year he had been here..but..this was not..how he imagined being with him again..Not like this with some crazed monster version of him..

"I'm...sorry Cloud.."Zack winced struggling to gain control. "I...can't...I can't hold back much longer..Please..don't hate me"

Cloud winced as Zack dug his finger nails into him. "I...can't hate you.." CLoud tried to assure despite his fear. "I...won't " he said closing his eyes as Zack lost the last of his control.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack grew nervous as he noticed how quickly Cloud was growing and how weak he was. "Did the doctors say anything?" He asked Cloud worriedly as he held his son Noctis on his lap.

"Those aren't doctors." Cloud said moodily. "I shouldn't be here.. I was supposed to be a solider..not..some breeding cow"

"Now now...you aren't...a cow don't call yourself that." Zack protested setting Noctis down to try to reassure Cloud. "I..heard them..say that as soon as they get what..they want they will let us go..This isn't forever.."

"What..could I even do after all this?" Cloud asked helplessly. "It's pointless.."

"No it isn't. I promise ..when we get out of here the two of us are going to become mercenaries and we can travel around helping people and earning a to of money" Zack Grinned. "We Will be heros"

Cloud Winced rubbing his stomach as he felt another kick of pain. "I like that..idea."

"I want to go with Daddy.." Noctis informed tugging on Zack impatiently.

"Oh You want to be a mercenary with daddy" Zack cooed pleased. Noctis nodded puffing out his chest trying to look tough. Cloud smiled amused before looking over to where Prompto was currently listening intently to his father Sephiroth as he showed him how to use a camera.

"Now you have to be careful with this" Sephiroth warned firmly handing the camera over to the boy. "There now you can focus on that while your friend is busy." Sephiroth said ruffling the blondes hair. "Remember son..not everyone has to be a fighter. It's fine." Prompto smile widened at that as he took the camera and bounced happily on his feet. "Really..its fine if i don't?" he asked hopefully. "I wont let you down?..that im not the key holder..or a fighter?"

"I prefer it this way if anything" Sephiroth informed gently ruffling his sons hair. Prompto grinned taking the camera and running to show the camera to cloud. Cloud smiled awkwardly listening to Prompto talk excitedly about the photo before asking to have a picture.

"Oh..i don't know..i don't look too good today" Cloud protested embarrassed.

"You look pretty to me mother" Prompto protested raising the camera before taking the photo much to Cloud's Chagrin.

"WHy don't you go play son" Sephiroth frowned moving him along before coming back and picking up Cloud.

"What are you doing?" Zack protested getting up to follow. "You can't just manhandle him like that!"

'I am taking him to get examined. He is clearly not well. I swear your observation skills are abysmal. " he said dryly before taking Cloud away.

"Do...you think i made things worse...?" Prompto asked Noctis.

"no..you couldn't have..your mom was just sick is all.." Noctis said surely. "The doctors will figure things out."

..

"I'm..sorry i'm..what?" Cloud blinked shocked.

"YOU have twins. " the doctor explained. "Two boys by the looks of it."

...

meanwhile

" Shinra is plotting something..we need to figure out just what it is they are heading." One member explained outraged to the huge group. "As Avalanche we can't let this go ..People are going missing no doubt due to their sick experiments."

"What are we going to do...?"

"Storm the place" One big black man explained only to be gently shushed.

"Now is not the time for that..We need an inside man to go in there and figure things out" Another suggested. "We will have our times for attack Barrett but now is not the time"

**Author's Note:**

> still debating on endgame pairing for cloud. Maybe i will let my readers decide


End file.
